My Maximum Ride
by Emily Erickson
Summary: When Emily, And Victoria meet the flock some very stuff starts to happen.
1. Chapter 1

prodolog thingy: I sat there alone, as usual, i waited until after the light went out and un-Firled my wings and took off. The moon was Twice as pretty then i have ever saw it. I continued to fly i landed by my friends house and knocked on her window. A girl who was around my age got up, she was already dressed "oh hey Emily" she said with a yawn. "are you sure you want to go to me?" i asked "cuase you dont have to go." She finished my sentence for me. "yah" i said with a slight smile. Soon enough we were flying and it made me wish i didnt wear a mini skort(mini skirt + shorts.) We flew for about 2 hours and set up camp in a national park.

We laid in a tree for a bit and heard some noises from a cross the park. I opened my eyes. "GAZZY!" I heard someone yell, and i shot up and jumped down from the tree, well actually i fell but i landed on my left leg oh yeah did i mention it was sore? They turned and looked at me. My Friend dropped down "Emily are you ok?" She said completly un-aware of the 7 pairs of eyes staring at us. "Victoria im fine" I said turning around "Ow" i mumbled. "AHA! your not alright!". i sighed "my leg just hurts some thats it and if you dont mind I DONT LIKE TO BE STALKED!" I said turning around to face the other group of people. One of the Kids stepped back "sorry" she muttered. I climbed back into the tree dangling my leg over the side of the branch. i turned around and looked at them "what?" i said and climbed higher in the tree. i was now safely at the very top of the tree"HEY V-J(victoria) LETS GET A MOVE ON!" i yelled and jumped down. me and her ran off. "what a wierd group of kids" i heard the taller one say.

As soon as we were far enough away(as we thought) we un-firrled are wings and took off. I guess they saw are wings some how becuase they were staring wide eyed at us.


	2. Chapter 2

its been a while since we saw _them_ may be about a month or so? i dunno maybe longer. my head was filled with frightening of that fatefull day 3 years ago i saw a boy being tortured. "caden!" i said only able to watch "caden!!" i yelled again the boy was being dragged away. I jolted upright nearly falling of my branch yelling "CADEN!!!!!" i looked around Victoria's blue eyes met mine. "another dream about him huh?" she said trying to comfort me. I nodded "i miss him so much" i mumbled and hopped down "im going for a walk" i said. "OK! be careful!" she said waving. "yeah yeah yeah" i said and i grabbed my violin, its one of the only things i brought with me when we left. i walked over to a lake and sat down i began to play it softly, playing my violin always seemed to help me forget about _him_.

"you play a pretty nice song there" i heard a vioce say as i turned around. i was still about to cry but i tried my best not to "oh its you guys again" i said to the framiliar faces from that park. "i dont believe we caught your name" the boy with blonde hair said. "its Emily" i said turning back around to face the lake. "whats wrong?" he asked. "nothing just remebering something" he was about to put his hand on my sholder. "dont touch me...." i said coldly. he ignored me and put his hand on my sholder any way put pulled it back "ow!" he said "she _burn't_ my hand!" "i told you not to" i said getting up and grabbing my violin "if you dont mind i need to get back to victoria." "can we come?" he asked then got elbowed in the side. "why not you'd probebly follow anywhoo......"


	3. Chapter 3

"hey V-J come down here!" I Said with a sigh. in the next moment victoria was down, well she was hanging upside down from a branch, "yes?" "we got company" i said "they are um.....er i never got your guy's name." "My Name is Nudge!" said a a chocolate-ish colored girl, "Im the gasman.....but call me gazzy" said the second smallest kid there, "Im angel" said the smallest blond haired girl, "Im Iggy" said the taller blonde boy who seemed to be staring off into space, "Im Fang" said the taller boy who ,may i add, kind of scared me, "Im Max" Said the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Im Victoria" Said Victoria flipping down from her spot."why dont you guys stay with us for a bit" Victoria sugested, and they agreed.

~ Max's View ~  
Ok is it me, or is it odd that two random girls would let us stay here for a bit? I dont really know but im gonna keep an eye on them, They seem to be nice but lets see how long THAT lasts. The next morning Emily seemed really pissed at victoria.  
"Are you still mad at me?" Victoria asked.  
"Yep" Emily replied  
"will you at least talk to me?"  
"Nope!"  
"will you talk to me if we found Caden?" Victoria said  
"i guess id HAVE to" Emily replied  
"fine then im going to go find Caden!" Victoria anounced  
Emily spun around "WHAT?!?!?! he he HE COULD BE DEAD HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"  
"who's Caden?" I asked confused, I looked over at fang, then the rest of the flock.  
"he um he is um..." Emily was studering now  
"he was Emily b-"  
Emily cupped her hand over Victorias mouth "shut up or else"

~ Emily's View ~  
Was she going mad?!?!?! LAst Time I saw Caden was three years ago he could be dead for all i know or being tortured, I pushed that thought out of my mind, He couldnt be dead could he? i dont want her to waste her time looking if he's dead! I paced around. Everyone was staring. I walked off "oh god oh god oh god" i mumbled.

~ Max's View(once again) ~  
"so your really gonna go look for him?" I asked Victoria  
She nodded "you know Emily hasn't really smiled since he disipeared she's been in a depressed slump and she usually wakes up at night screaming his name"  
"she must really like him" i said  
She nodded again "they were best friends"  
Far off we heard the Violin again the same sad Melody that she played Earlier "and she uses the violin to express her self?" i asked now quiet curios  
"yeah......." She replied  
Suddenly the air became damp and it was darker then usual. I heard a yelp and shot up.

~ Emily's View ~  
I Yelped as a bunch of strange robot things dropped from the sky "what the?" A normal human seemed to come after then. I backed up to a tree. he put his claw like finger by my neck "that was such a pretty song to bad no one will ever here it again" He said with a grin, He cut my neck, I Felt The Warm ooze of the blood slide down my neck. A rock hit him in the head "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I looked over to see Victoria and the others over there.

The man growled "take care of them" the robot things steped over to them, there were about a hundred of 'em. while he was yelling orders at the robots i chomped down on his finger. He yelled in pain and flung me away. I got...Bareley.


	4. Chapter 4

The Man growled "She _**BIT**_ me!" "Why yes i did!" I said sounding pleased. I Got slugged in the face i fell over "OW! NO FAIR!" i said biting my lip. he grabbed me by my sore leg(yes it is still sore) and flung me around "i think im gonna be sick" i saw that every one else had been knocked out and stuffed into crates "oh great" i said before slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a cage and 2 eyes peering at me WOAH?!? what the crap?!" I said while backing up. "See i told you she was all right." I looked around there were other cages and i spotted my friends in cages next to mine, "i wish Caden were here he'd know what to do.." i said with a sigh. That was the first time in a while i managed to say his name without chocking up. I saw one of the people looking at my violin, I suddenly got really mad and slammed against the cage door, "ow note to self no slamming into the cage door." "come on miss its your turn" Said a man who i must say seemed very young, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out. The others stared at me. I looked back and thought _what does he want?_ i heard a vioce it sounded like angels inside my head, wow she can read minds?!?!?, the vioce said _he just wants to talk._ _right sure he does._ i replied. He lead me into a back room. "you've heard of a bot named Caden right?" I froze _what does he want with Caden....if he's alive anyway_


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the man "why do you want know about him?" I replied suddenly nervouse _does he know if he's alive what if he's if he's oh god._ "becuase we think you might know were he is....after he escaped and is injured pretty badly"  
"h-he's alive?" I felt a rush of relief, astonishment, and worry flood threw me.

~ Max's View ~  
"She's been in there for along time" I stated with a sigh. After a few more minuets the man led Emily out. She had a look of shock and other emotions, I wondered if she hated emotion just as much as i did. She looked as if she'd gotten good news but also some that worried her. She was pushed into her cage, I looked at her. Her eyes gave away no emotion, she put her head in her hand.

~ Emily's View ~  
So many emotions flooded in my mind, Knowing that Caden was alive, made me happy, but he was hurt, that made me worry, and im pretty sure i still am kinda dazed at the moment. I Decided i wasnt gonna stay here any longer and i wasnt gonna let my friends get that little pep-talk i just had. So i put my hand against the bars and used every thing in my newly developed skill to try and melt the bars "come on" i said and i did manage to burn threw it. It Was barely big enough to let me crawl threw, but i did and helped my buddies escape. Boy though it takes alot of energy just to melt bars. Max smiled at me and and tapped iggy's hand. I pionted to a window "We can get out threw there....i think"

~ Fang's View(yes im gonna attempt to do a piont of view from him) ~  
Ok I was a little suprised that Emily could melt metal, She's kind of clever in some ways. I noticed that she was still worried about something, I Decided that it would be better if Max talked to her and not me. Once we were outside we looked around. "ok i swear this aint Missouri anymore" Emily said with a southern accent. Angel smiled.

~ Angels View ~  
I smiled as Emily attempted to lighten the mood bye using a southern accent. It wasnt really working. After a while of flying, I decided To see why Emily seemed worried, of course be reading her mind.  
_Caden.........Is he alive? WHAT IF HE'S HURT.....then again the guy said he was injured...but how would he know?_  
_Im sure he's fine. He might be looking for you_

~ Emily's view ~  
Oh my gawd maybe angels right what if he's looking for me right now?

~ Now Following Caden ~  
Caden looked up, with his good eye, at the rain "what if she is dead?" he said with a sigh and wondered into a cave. He looked up his eyes widend there were eight kids, and a dog flying in the air. "what the....?" He said "could that be her?"


	6. Chapter 6

"so um now what?" Iggy asked kind of bored. I Bit my lip how was i supposed to tell Victoria that i knew that Caden was alive. "Um V-J?......Victoria?" Everyone peered at me "Um er i might know were Caden is" I continued to bite my lip, i felt warm blood ooze into my mouth, gross. "What?" Victoria said. "when i was brought into that room"-i shivered-"he told me that he had escaped but is injured" I looked down.

Everyone landed, but i landed in a tree kind of depressed. Iggy flew up next to me "you ok?" He asked. "no.....not really. "Care to talk about it?" "I guess im just......woried.....scared..a little bit,.........and well i dunno." I said. The next thin i knew i was being hugged by Iggy. I jumped a little.

~ And We go to Caden ~  
I followed The group of people and watched them behind a tree. I saw somebody that looked like.....Emily? She was being hugged by some boy. Fury welled up inside, well it was wither fury and sadness, or those burritos i had in mexico the other day. Either way i didnt like what i was seeing.

~ Emily's view again ~  
My cheeks flushed a crimson red. I. Was. Being. Hugged. By. A. Boy. and, and, i think i liked it. This hugged lasted about 5 minuets. Oh my gosh i think im gonna impload, i just had a whole new flood of emotions happen. I swear though i felt that i was being watched.......

~ Caden's view ~  
"What'chya Doin?" a Girl said and dropped down. I jumped  
"Wha'? who are you?!?!?"  
"My name is Chapman!"


	7. Chapter 7

"so um now what?" Iggy asked kind of bored. I Bit my lip how was i supposed to tell Victoria that i knew that Caden was alive. "Um V-J?......Victoria?" Everyone peered at me "Um er i might know were Caden is" I continued to bite my lip, i felt warm blood ooze into my mouth, gross. "What?" Victoria said. "when i was brought into that room"-i shivered-"he told me that he had escaped but is injured" I looked down.

Everyone landed, but i landed in a tree kind of depressed. Iggy flew up next to me "you ok?" He asked. "no.....not really. "Care to talk about it?" "I guess im just......woried.....scared..a little bit,.........and well i dunno." I said. The next thin i knew i was being hugged by Iggy. I jumped a little.

~ And We go to Caden ~  
I followed The group of people and watched them behind a tree. I saw somebody that looked like.....Emily? She was being hugged by some boy. Fury welled up inside, well it was wither fury and sadness, or those burritos i had in mexico the other day. Either way i didnt like what i was seeing.

~ Emily's view again ~  
My cheeks flushed a crimson red. I. Was. Being. Hugged. By. A. Boy. and, and, i think i liked it. This hugged lasted about 5 minuets. Oh my gosh i think im gonna impload, i just had a whole new flood of emotions happen. I swear though i felt that i was being watched.......

~ Caden's view ~  
"What'chya Doin?" a Girl said and dropped down. I jumped  
"Wha'? who are you?!?!?"  
"My name is Chapman!"


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Iggy, who of course just stared blankly at me, Psh blind boy. "im just....just so worried about him what if he's hurt, or um er or uh i dont know." i said with a sigh. "dont wory we'll find him" he said comforting me. "find who?" Said a boy. I fell out of the tree and landed face first in the mud "merf who are you?" i mumbled and got up dusting my self off. "Webster." Iggy dropped down next to me "are you ok?" he asked. "im fine." i said. "who are you looking for?" Webster asked again. "Caden." i said dully. i heard a little gasp, and i looked up. I swear i saw someone behind the other tree. I walked over to the tree.

~ Caden's view ~  
Crap. some one was looking for some one with my name, if this girl has wings i would no for sure that it was Emily. And now she was coming over here. What should i do? i was about to panic, when i realized that i cold simply climb up the tree before they found me, but im no good at climbing.  
Crap.  
The girl walked over "hello..." she said and smiled sweetly.  
"uh........hi" i said. she really did look like Emily.  
she stared "so you have wings too........right?"  
"uh yeah" i smiled  
"oh well my names Emily" she said with a smile. My heart nearly stopped. _it really is Emily?_ i said to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

The boy stared at me. _Retard_ i thought. "so........whats your name."  
"um er Caden......." he said  
i stared _great now im the retard._ "C-C-Caden?" I said then i fainted.  
Chapman stared "you killed her!"  
"I DID NOT!" Caden yelled back

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Quick message from me: YES ive been think of how to make them meet and i randomly chose that one, tell me what you think! "JIST GET BACK TO THE STORY O" ok ok ok no need to get your undies in a knot .  
_______________________________________Back to Story_____________________________________________

i heard my friends wisipering, or maybe they were yelling cant tell. "is she ok? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" i heard my good buddy, Victoria, Yell. "NOTHING! she just sorta fainted when i told her my name" i heard Caden say.  
"well whats your name?" i heard Fang say.  
"Caden." Caden replied.

The forest went quiet...er well it got quiet**er**


	10. Chapter 10

I shot up nearly smacking Caden, who fell back. "are you all right?" Victoria asked me. I nodded. Max smiled at me, I grinned. i got up quickly, staggered there for a second, but regained my balance. Everyone stared at me, it kinda freaked me out. "what?" i asked. they turned away. Next thing i knew i was getting patted on the head by Caden while he said "so my lil' Em isnt wearing dresses anymore" he said with an evil grin. "OH SHUT UP!" i barked at him. "i think i still have that photo of you when we were 4" he said still grinning. "you have the photo aww that was my faveorite one!" I heard Victoria screech. "what photo?" Asked the flock, or whatever the call them selfs. "y-you kept that photo?" i said. "what photo?!" they repeated. "this one" Caden said and pulled out a photo. "aw!" angel said smiling "this was you? you were so cute!" Fang couldnt help but have a little grin. "were were your wings though?" Max asked. "i had them tucked away cuase we were gonna go somewhere." i said in a depressed type of vioce, i was gonna kill Caden later......just you wait.

"What a nice photo!" said an older boy, also with wings might i add, he had copper brown hair that falls just below his shoulders. Victoria stared. she had those little hearts in her eyes, and i could stop myself from giggling. "gosh so many random people latley!" said the Chapman. I nodded, still depressed might i add, and got in a fighting like pose. "aw my lil' em ain't afraid to fight anymore now is she?" Caden said. i went red, blushing and i was mad as heck. "wow i just dropped in to say hello. My names Grip." Grip said with a smile. _just what we need a pretty boy_ i thought.


	11. Chapter 11

4 girls walked up behind Grip. "hiya Teona, Nani, Emma, and Kate" the 4 girls smiled, the younger one, which i asumed was about 7 walked over. "Hiya" she said. i smiled "hi." "im Nani!" she said with a smile, she had Strawberry-red blonde hair, which is very short, she has amber orange eyes, and is thin. She is short, and looks a bit like a five year old. A fierce looking girl came forward next, great now two people who kinda scare me, "My name is Teona" she said with a slight grin, she has dark brown hair with natual black and red-sih orange highlights eally long, down her back; thin; green eyes; AWEsome smile; tall like 5'4 1/2 (trying to be descriptive here, um...) well you get the general idea. the next girl was athletic and had Thick copper hair, falls 5 inches below sholder. blue/green eyes, very athletic, really tall, 5'6" and is very pretty if i dont say so myself, which i do. "my name is Emma!" she exlaimed.

"um nice to meet you" i said. Hey is it just me or am i meeting ALOT of new people? well the more the merry.........er? Merrier. "so......you guys gonna come with us?" i asked....even know i didnt know were we were goin', typical. "i guess" Grip said with a smile. Victoria smiled at him. I turned to Webster "do you want to come with also?" i asked smiling. "s-sure" he studered. i turned back to Max "were are we going?" i asked since she seemed to be a leader person.......or avian hybrid....oh you get it! "um i dont really know maybe to somewhere warm-ish." she said and shrugged. Victoria perked up "WE CAN GO TO EMILY'S, CADEN'S, AND MY OLD CLUB HOUSE!" she exlaimed. "um we tore that down when we were 9 remeber?" i said. "you guys had a club house?!?!?" Gazzy said sounding suprised. what? we cant have someplace to hang out too? psh. "lets jus head out some were a random place like um...."-i closed my eyes and pionted to a random direction-"THAT WAY!" they shrugged and we flew off.

It felt so good to be flying, even though i was flying upside down, it still felt so awesome. look out your window if you see a bunch of odd shaped birds, wave, could be us......especialy if one of those birds is flying on her back.....is that even posible? i sighed and i looked down "oh my god! LOOK OUT!!!" i yelled flying in front of iggy, gazzy, angel, and nani, and got shot about 4 time. twice in my wings, once in my chest and once in my arm. everyone gasped. I started to fall like a rock in a swimming pool, or a sky-diver without a parashute. everything went black....


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note(tch chi chi a note from me!) dont worry Emily will be fine....hopefully....."HEY YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR THE WRITER" i know.......xD well to the story!  
___________________________________________Max's POV___________________________________________  
I stared as Emily took bullets for people she basicly just met. wow maybe we could trust her. Caden flew down and caught Emily as she was falling. He now had blood splattered on his shirt. Fang looked at me "who shot?" he said. i shrugged and looked around. we had been flying over joplin MO.....

quick note, i put joplin in there becuase its pretty close to were i live.....(springfield MO)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ ...so there were people screaming after the shots and even more people as the saw Caden and Emily......psh jeez have they never seen flying kids?......well probably not, but still! We landed, asked were the hospital and they said that the nearest hospital that treated shots was Cox hospital.  
"Were's that?" I asked.  
"in springfield a couple(or more .) mile north" a boy said  
"thank you! i said and we flew off. he stared at us.

___________________________Emily's POV(yes while she's knocked out)_________________________________  
Did i really just do that?......yes.....yes i did. i looked around.....it was dark, very dark. My wings, arm, and chest ached. well its better two have one person shot 4 times then 4 people shot 1 time. but still.  
Ouch. were was i now? i dont know. Were are my friends? I dont know. Will i be alright....?...........Silence.........no i dont think so. GREAT! that was the BEST pep talk ive given in my life!......  
...._Not!_ i heard angel putting comforting thoughts in my head.....few at least i knew i wasnt dead.  
_Emily? are you alright? we're all very worried about you...._ i heard angel say in my head. _were taking you to the doctors now_she said. _oh no no no im fine really no need to go to a doctors im fine.......OUCH! ok yah maybe i am a little hurt....._ i replied in my head  
________________________________Max's POV______________________________________________________  
"she says she doesnt need to go to the doctor and that she's fine" Angel said. thank god she can read minds. "so she's not dead?" i asked.  
"nope not yet anywho" she replied to me.


	13. Chapter 13

___________________________Max's POV__________________________________________________  
Iggy's eyes seemed frightened. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. "i i i can see what Emily's seeing. We gathered around him. "i-its dark, and just kind of a nothing kind of place....it has nothing.....the only color is Black, she seems scared" he said in a hushed vioce. I looked at Fang, who stared at Iggy, who just stared out in no mans land. "so you can only see what she see's right now?" Fang asked. he nodded. _so Iggy can see what other people see but not what he see's?_ i shivered, thinking of what it must be like for him...it scared me. "sh-she really is hurt but she wont tell anyone, she thinks that she can handle a broken wing, possible bullet in her chest, and a broken arm..." he said. We stared at him "we need to get to a hospital" Grip said, and everybody agreed on that.  
________________________At The hospital Emily's POV________________________________________________  
I opened my eyes slowly to see that i was in a hospital with my friends in the room, they were asleep though. "what the?" i mumbled sitting up, my arm was in bandages, my chest felt as if my heart was dug out with a spoon. i saw a bullet on the table...it was bloody, my wings felt like they were folded into an origami swan. a nurse came in "oh your awake" she said with a smile. i stared. "your friends were really worried about you....looks like they fell asleep though." i was silent "they really stayed just for me?" i asked in the softest voice i could use. my eyes filled with hot tears. i winced, and put my hand on my heart, a fresh bunch of warm blood came threw my fingers. "dont worry after the bleeding goes down you can go take a shower." the nurse said. and i nodded. sure enough the bleeding went down and i got to take a shower. i came out, my black hair wasnt black anymore it returned to being its natural brown, my 'tan' washed off.

_______________________Max's POV_______________________________________________________________  
i woke up to see that Emily was up. "good evening" she said with a smile. i nodded and watched her. i was to nervous to tell her about iggy's new ability or about the injury's. "whats wrong?" she asked. "n-nothing" i said trying not to sound like i was lying. it didnt work she stared at me. I told her everything. she just said "huh....ow that explains so much!" we talked for a bit. i guess that we were kind of like best friends after that night.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Max's POV**_  
The doctory called all of us, except Emily, in the next day...  
"as you can see when we zoom in an extreme amount we can see the genes." The doctor said  
"And thats important why?" I asked.  
"Well besides the human......and um bird genes, We found another type of animal gene.....now we cant figure out wich one just yet, but we know its there" he said.  
We looked at each other.  
"we would like to get um er an x-ray of you guy's as well to see if you have any other animal genes in you..." he said and prepared to have something thrown at him, yeah we threw something at him earlier. I looked at fang, he seemed to be ok with it, so i said "why not?"

just before the x-ray the doctors brought Emily in and explained to her what was happening, and about the animal genes. "so i have another animal gene inside me?" he nodded "it is possible that you may wake up with dog ears, or a cat tail, or mouse ears, something like that" the nurse said. "well thats just great!" Emily said. She was being sarcastic. "so you guys are gonna get x-ray'd also?" she said. we nodded.  
__________________________________Time Skip to the next day~!_______________________________________

The doctors walked in "ok so some of you do and some dont have more then one type of animal gene in you" he announced "and for those who do we have figured out which animal gene you have....plus we've figured out Emily's" Emily looked up from her drawing. "um were's Fang?" The doctor asked. He looked up"you do have other animal gene's in you......dog genes, the pointer to be exact" He looked as if he didnt really care. Emily giggled "we use to have a pointer dog...his name was Jake he was insane! you know he was hyper, liked to steal stuff from my room, stole my ribbon alot, and occasinaly chewed on my foot" She said. Fang seemed like he got a bit more depressed. I smiled. "is there a Max here?"he said and i looked a bit suprised. Everyone stared at me. "You are an ally cat" he said. Iggy grinned "aw a cute little kitty!" Total growled. "iggy?" he asked. "yes?" Iggy stated "um you have a type of arctic wolf" The doctor stated. "Meh its better then an ally cat or cute little puppy" He said with a grin. "And Emily" he said walking over "You have an Artic Fox" The doctor said. "COOL!" Emily exclaimed jumping up only to fall back down clutching her chest "ow." She mumbled. "We think that you guys may develop new powers along with the new parts, you know like fox ears and tail, wolf ears, and that kind of stuff......so be careful, if you develop the new powers and something goes wrong you should come back her immediately" the nurse said. "jeez what are you are mother?" Fang said under his breath.

__________________________________Emily's POV_________________________________________________  
I sighed "So we have other animal genes in us aye? well what to do with em once we Get the new 'powers' or whatever?" I asked Max, Max and I had decided to go flying for a bit just us two. "i dont really know we could go after some guys or something" she replied. "Hey lets fly down there! see a lake!" I said, we coasted down to the lake. "wow" i said under my breath "this is, if im not mistaken, Springfield lake**.(i have actually gone fishing there it is GOR-G-EOUS)**" she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Max asked after we landed "hows your wing?"  
"fine" i lied, it hurt worse then after it got shot. I thought the exercise would possibly make it feel just a wee bit better, BOY was i wrong! I dipped my foot in the water, and shivered.  
"So...I wonder whats gonna happen with the new animal genes?" I asked randomly.  
"i dunno maybe we could get a bunch of stuff" She replied. I sighed "Why dont we head back?" i asked. "Sure"

We headed back. My hair wipped in the wind, i felt the surge, and pain, of the wind rush threw my gray wings. Besides all the pain i was feeling, it felt like something you couldnt even imagine. When we got back every one was crowded around Iggy. "how the crap did this happen? must of been the wolf genes." Grip said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "What?" Iggy said unaware of what was happening. "Whats up?"

we all stared at him. "ARE YOU BLIND MAN?!???" Grip said. "Actually" I butted in "yes he is blind" i said in a matter-o-fact tone of vioce. he turned red and went into a slump. "you got_wolf ears_" Fang said just as coldly as ever. I glared at him, giving him a shut-up-or-i-will-shove-a-freaking-fork-threw-your-head type stare. "So the first victim is claimed!" Announces Caden in an announcer voice. I hit him upside the head. "OW!" he said. I grinned. "what are you talking about?" Iggy said, still quiet confused. He felt his head. "Oh. My. God." he said. "You also got a wolf tail" Victoria stated. "SHUT UP!" I said. "Oh gosh" Iggy said. "its not all that bad.....i think it looks cute" I said trying to make him feel better, but, like my wing after flying, it didnt help. He looked depressed "i dont wanna look cute" he said. The nurse walked in looking at her clipboard "OK Emily i have you scheduled for shots. holy Crud what happened?" she said. "sh-sh-shots?" I studered. Did i mention im scared to death of needles? Cause i am. "ooh is The great Emily scared of a little needle" Caden said just to make me mad. The nurse held out a needle that could go through my arm. i nodded. "it wont hurt a bit" the nurse said and dragged me to the other room. when i got back Iggy said "oh no worries i think that it makes you look cute" even know i knew he was joking, since well he cant see, i still got a little peo'd. "oh shut up wolf boy" i replied. he growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Iggy smiled "wolf boy?" i scowled at him, showing my teeth....i mean fangs......FANGS??!?!?! ok (1) does that sound very weird, since theres a guy in the room named fang? (2) SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE FANGS?!?!?!?.....again awkward."oh my gosh i got freaking _fangs_" i didnt finish freaking out when fang, who was in the bathroom, kind of not a screech or squel but something fang would do when he's freaking out. i stared at the bathroom "what the crap was _**that?**_" i said. he walked out, and started cracking up. he scowled at me. I didnt even notice "you-you-you" i didnt finish "you got Puppy Ears just like my old puppy did......." my face hardened. man i missed him. Angel was trying to pet Fang, I was walking over to the balcony, i flung my self out the window unfirrled my wings and flew off, the pain in my wings was nothing compared with how much i wanted to fall off a cliff, not unfirrl my wings, and just die. I wasn't gonna though. i looked back to see a bunch of faces starring at me. i looked forward and flew farther away. i landed so far away that i couldn't see the hospital anymore. My wings ached, i was crying and and and i just wanted to go home. my chest ached when i finally stopped crying, i hated this i mean i REALLY hated it. i just wanted to curl up in a ball and _die_. it wasnt just that i missed my old puppy but i missed everyone, yes there are others i just dont know were. i decided right then and there that i was not going back. nothing they could say or do could get me to go back. _ever._

Max's POV  
What was wrong with her. one second she was mocking fang, and the next she's flying off. I looked over at fang. He shrugged. "im going after her" i said. "im coming with" Caden said. "no you stay here." i said and took off not waiting for a response.


	17. Chapter 17

Max's POV  
i heard Emily mumble "my life sucks i just wish it was a little different." At that very moment i was tempted to walk over there and hug her, but of course i didnt. Iggy suddenly dropped down behind Emily, who froze in place. he walked over and tightly rapped his arms around her. She jumped a bit. i stared. he mumbled something and her eyes went wide.

Emily's POV  
i froze when someone landed behind me. I was temped to jump up and fly away when someone rapped his arms tightly around my body. I soon realized though that it was Iggy. GOD why does he always show up when im in NO MOOD TO TALK!  
He whispered in my ear: "i know your secret."  
My eyes went wide, how could he know that?!? only Caden, Victoria, and me, knew! i thought that any-whoo. "promise you wont tell." i whispered back.  
"will you come back?" he replied.  
i nodded "yes."  
"then i wont tell" he replied.  
"promise me." I said feebly.  
"Ok." he replied.

We sat there for a couple more minuets, my heart feeling like it was going to pop out of my chest, which still hurt by the way. NO! I was supposed to like Caden not Iggy! My cheeks reddened.

_  
**Yeah so a nice little twist their for ya im a hopping to get more up tomorrow but i dought it sorry if i dont, But i will most likely post it on here .net/~emilyerickson again sorry D;**


	18. Chapter 18

Emily's POV  
flash back time!  
_"Emily theres no need to cry! come over here and let your bubby make you happy" -Emily's Brother hugs her__**(awww)**__  
__"so warm"_  
That memory always made me feel just a bit better, i didnt even think about it this time....tell now and im already feeling better. My eyelids felt heavy, Iggy's so warm. Even after i told him to  
_"SHUT UP WOLF BOY!_ he still came to look for me, to see if i was alright. He really was a nice guy. SNAP OUT PF DARN IT!  
Iggy hugged me closer. i was really red by then. I could feel his lips against my hair.**(i seriously am gonna squeal in a second xD)**  
his right wolf hear twitched and moved to the right. he turned his head over to the right.  
"whats wrong?" I asked, trying my best not to sound squeal-ish  
"i thought i heard something" he replied in a soft voice. we both got up. My wings, arm and mostly my chest still hurt alot...OH MY GOD! what if it was the guy who tried to shoot at us! i tensed up. my face was still red with embarresment.  
A bunch of Erasers, and flyboys came out, in the middle their was a guy in with a gun. oh gawd no!  
_**hehehehehehehehe CLIFFY ALERT!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Oh gawd no! I stared at the erasers and fly boys, _what ARE those things?_ i asked myself **(remember she hasn't seen an eraser in a long time, and never saw a flyboy.)**

Iggy's uh er um not excactly a POV cause he cant see O_O xD  
I heard the erasers.... Weren't they all dead though? i swiftly got in front of were i thought Emily was. i guess she wasn't there any more because i herd her yelp and slam into a tree.  
"ow......." i herd her mumble. HOW COME EVERY TIME SOMETHING HAPPENS ANOTHER THING, like an eraser and flyboy attack, ALWAYS COMES AND SCREWS IT UP?!?!

i gritted my teeth. i was going to kill them.

I heard Emily grunt and feebly said "IGGY! THEY HAVE GUNS!"  
i turned to were i heard her voice come from.  
"aww is the little girl gonna cry?" one of the erasers joked. What did they do to her?!?  
Emily's POV  
I -,attempted to, Yell at Iggy "IGGY THEY HAVE GUNS!" he must of heard me because he turned towards me. I now, besides my arm, wing and chest hurting, had a giant cut on my cheek. tears welled up in my eyes, i blinked them back as best as i could.  
"Aww is the little girl gonna cry?" an eraser teased, and made a pouting face.  
That was it i had enough! I got up and raced towards one of the erasers, only to be slammed back into the tree by another. i yelped again


	20. Chapter 20

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, my face was scrunched up against a cage wall. "Wha? What just happened?" I asked. I then shot up and looked around, their were a bunch of cages. In one of the cages sat a white wolf. It stared at me. I backed to the other end of the cage.

"Holy crap" I said after flattening myself to the wall.

_It's alright. Calm down._ A voice in my head said.

_Yeah suuuuure I will. Right after pigs can fly. _I thought back to what ever was talking to me.

_Emily, your being stubborn. It's me. _The voice said again.

My eyes went wide "I-Iggy?" I said getting closer to the front of the cage. The wolf nodded.

"w-what happened? And how can you see me?" I said.

_Wolf genes, and I dunno. I just sort of can.___Iggy said, telepathically of course.

"I bet everybody else is worried about us." I said my eyes started to water and I turned away. Not only that I felt like a complete idiot and what if it's not really Iggy, what if it's a normal wolf that can talk to people in their minds?

_I really am Iggy. _The possible Iggy said, in my mind again.

_Prove it._ I replied putting my hand to my chest. _Why don't I want anyone to know my secret?_ I closed my eyes. **(I will try and find some way for Emily to reveal her secret….as soon as I think of what her secret should be XD) **I waited for a response…then again if it was Iggy how would he know why I don't want my secret out?

_Because you are afraid that if everyone knew they'd think you were a monster and you try not to get to close to anyone because you're afraid you might hurt them._ He replied.

My eyes flew open. It really was him! I felt extremely bad now.

_Don't feel bad. How were you supposed to know that I turned into a wolf?_ He said trying to comfort me.

"One question." I said finally "if you're a wolf wouldn't you still have your clothes on?" I asked.

He shrugged in such an adorable little dog way. I just kind of wanted to hug him. _I dunno_

"Well can you turn back?" I asked.

_I dunno let me try_. He said.

I went red in the face and turned away.

"What?" he said.

Iggy's POV(yes he can see now xD)

Emily suddenly turned away, red faced.

"What?" I asked and looked down at my self. I turned red. 2 upsides, one downside. The upsides are: (1) I could turn into a wolf. (2) I can see now. The down side: when I turn back from being a wolf…..I'm naked.

Emily dug in her bag. Why didn't they take that away? Any-whoo, she pulled out that one blanket, she must have picked that up before we were taken. She didn't look at me, she just put her hand back and threw it at me.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Your welcome" She replied. I could tell she was still red.


	21. Chapter 21

Iggy's POV

Emily was facing away from me in her cage; she was hugging her knees, and was still very red. I rapped the blanket around me. I sighed. I just realized that she had a big cut on her cheek. I heard some erasers talking,

"Maybe we should just smash it. That'd turn it off." One said.

"No we are NOT going to smash it!" another eraser, Im guessing he was the leader, said.

An eraser walked over to me. He unlatched my cage and grabbed me by the hair.

"OW! Hey watch it!" I said as he pulled me out of the cage.

"Relax were just going to get you some close, naked boy" he teased.

My face got all red again. He smirked at me. I growled.

He led me down a bunch of hallways. They were very……white and dull. I used to think that they'd at least be I dunno grey not just plain white. The white-coats looked a lot more wimpy then I thought they would, they didn't have funny hair, they seemed almost, normal. Then again what would I know about normal? I've only been able to see for about one hour.

The eraser threw a green soccer shirt that had the number 16 on it, black shorts, and cleats at me. Hmm maybe if I chucked the cleats at him….nah, although it would be fun. I remembered that Emily was wearing something similar to this, a blue soccer shirt with the number 20 on it, black shorts and cleats. Weird. She also had her hair up. I quickly slipped on the shorts, shirt, and cleats. The 'through the cleats at him' idea was still a possibility here. Nah I'll be a good boy……for now.

Emily's POV

They let me take a shower! It felt good to be cleaned up. I slipped back on my shirt and other stuff. Their were a bunch of other girls in the room. A girl eraser led me out of the room. Hey, this place kind of reminds me of a school I went to, for 5th grade! I looked around, well I bet there isn't a tan water fountain………just like that one. Well I bet that, um, has a fire pole in the middle of the hall. Holy crap, no way! They took us to my old friggen school, I think.

"I bet you're glad to be back. Huh Emily?" the eraser said turning toward me.

"…"

"Oh so you thought you'd never come back here. What with the accident and all" the eraser said still talking.

She led me back to the room with the cages. She threw me into a much bigger cage. "Ow" I mumbled and clutched my leg. I laid back in one of the corners. Hey its better then dang dog crates.

Iggy's POV

The eraser led me down the series of halls again, only now the led me down another one. I saw a bunch of bigger cages, like the ones they used in the zoo. In one I caught a glimpse of Emily being shoved in one of those. I heard a white coat say.

"She has so many talents. Were going to have to put her threw all of the tests to find them, so we know what we're up against, then we can ship them both off to Japan."

"Japan?" I mumbled.

"Yah you and your little friend are going to have some tests done then you two will be going on a little trip" he grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

Emily's POV

Come on run faster! Run, Run, COME ON! I skidded to a halt looked both ways and ran down another tunnel. Please, please tell me this is the end of this darn Maze. I tripped over my foot.

"Oof" I said as I hit the floor. The maze faded away.

"Her speed seems fine." A white coat stated.

I pushed my self up, oh how I wanted to show them what my secret really can do! But I couldn't once I let loose, I can't control myself, but still. One of theses days they will push me to the limit and everyone would have wished they never met me.

"The next test is swimming." The white coat announced. Yes, swimming is my strong point!

They led me out of the room. Iggy was being forced to watch this, I was so embarrassed and I was panting, running never was my passion. I folded my wings against my back.

"Are you ok?" Iggy asked.

I nodded, I couldn't talk I was panting too hard. They led me into a room with a swimming pool. Then they left. I guessed they to a spot were they could watch me while I was under water. I grinned, took a couple steps back, ran and dived into the water.

Iggy's POV

Wow. Emily didn't even wait for them to say 'ok you can go'. She just dived in!

"She has amazing speed in the water compared to on land." The whit-coat next to me said, writing it on his clipboard.

She just reached the bottom; I stared as it looked like she…stood there? She used both her hands and feet to push off from the ground and burst threw the waters surface. I pressed my hand against the glass wall. _I wonder what's happen if I broke the glass?_ I thought to myself.

"One thing" a white coat said to me. "After you to go on your 'trip' you guy's will have to do something you probably won't like."

I looked at him.

"You guy's will fight your other friends…you know _The Flock_"

Max's POV

"Were could they be?" Webster asked.

"I dunno" I replied.

"Doesn't that chip thingy have a way to like I dunno track it?" Grip said.

"Maybe let's ask that one nurse." I replied.

"Ask the nurse what?" The nurse said walking in, she was holding an apple.

"Is there some way to track were the chip is?" Fang asked.

"Yah, just flip this switch down and….does any one have something with a screen?" She asked.

Fang handed her his laptop.

"Thank you" she said, and plugged the radio to the computer, a map popped up on the screen and a little green dot appeared some were in California. "That's were the chip is now. It moving now, what ever it's attached to must be moving, it's moving really fast. Hey if you like I can get it to show what the chip see's. Would that be alright?" the nurse said.

"That'd be wonderful thanks!" Victoria said. Nina opened her eyes "wha?" she said wearily. Angel smiled at her "we're going on a rescue mission!"

Gazzy perked up. "A rescue mission? YES! Who are we saving?" he asked.

"Iggy and Emily." I stated. He grinned.

"Ok I was able to get it to show what the chip see's it seems like there on a plane, and the planes going to…..Japan?" The nurse said. I stared at her.

"Japan?" I repeated.

"Yah….or I could be wrong. No, Im right." She replied.

We looked around at each other. "Field trip?" I asked. Nina perked up.

Iggy's POV.

"Well at least the outfits cute, Im not a fan of black though, or skirts." Emily said. "I defiantly love the boots….Dang I spent to much time with nudge."

I smiled at her.

"I don't want to fight them though" she said standing up.

"Hey why do you walk on your toes?" I asked, I never really notice tell now.

"Oh force of habit, you see, when I stand like that unless Im distracted by something"-she said then whispered-"or someone" –then she talked normal-"I can sense when something comes close." She sat down. I sat next to her.

"I cant believe were going to Japan" she mumbled and hugged her knees.


	23. Chapter 23

Emily's POV

Japan? Were going to friggen JAPAN! I closed my eyes. I was so tired though, I couldn't help it I yawned a bit and I put my head on Iggy's shoulder. I felt him jump a bit, but relaxed after that. My face reddened, but strangely I didn't really care. I started to fall asleep. I mean it's like what? 3 am and I got up at 6 am.

Max's POV

Ok we're some were over the Pacific Ocean. I swear if there was a boat down there we'd look like a bunch of distorted birds. "Hey grip cant you like I dunno make stuff pop out of like no were?" I asked.

"Yah….and?" he replied.

"Well can't you make an airplane or something?" Victoria practically finished me sentence for me.

"Oh yeah I never thought of that" He said and made a boat pop out of no were.

"That's a boat." Victoria.

"No duh if I made a plane over the ocean it'd fall in automatically." He said.

"Oh right" she said and gently drifted back to the back of the group. We landed on the boat.

"Anybody no how to work a boat?" I asked.

"Not a clue" most of the people said.

"I know how" Caden said. "I dunno why I just can"

"Good you're in charge of controlling the boat thing" I said.

He grinned and sped off towards the controls. Soon enough we were going really fast. "Where are they now?" I asked Fang. He opened the laptop.

"They just landed in Japan." He said.

"Ugg I think m going to be sick." I heard Nudge mumble.

Emily's POV

We finally landed. I stumbled out of the plane, it was raining. Great, just what we all needed! Thank you Mother Nature! I sighed "why must it be raining? Im already in a crappy mood. I REALLY hope they didn't come after us. I really don't want to fight them." I said.

"Knowing them, they went after us. Don't worry it'll be fine." Iggy said putting his hand on my shoulder. God I hate being short. I buttoned up the black trench coat they gave me.

"Why do we have to wear all this black?" I asked the white-coat next to me.

"For some reason the black helps you to control your powers, I think." He replied.

"And me?" Iggy asked.

"You just look good in black." The white-coat said.

"She's got you there." I said and smiled. I couldn't tell but I think he blushed. Well whatever.

Random persons view, will be introduced later.

I don't know what I was doing in Japan, I just well kind of am. I saw two kids being led around. A girl about oh 13, maybe 14. She had medium caramel brown hair with warm red highlights, she had deep sapphire blue eyes. She wore an onyx black trench coat, big black boots, and black leather gloves. She looked nervous, kind of fearful, and tense.

The boy next to her had Strawberry blonde hair, very light blue eyes, he looked about 14-ish maybe 14½, maybe. He wore a black hooded sweat-shirt, Black running shoes, and blue jeans. Oh they both looked pale, very pail, they looked as if they had been kept in cages for a couple weeks, weird huh? Why are they wearing so much black? Why did they look like they were hiding something? Im going to find out, maybe.

They led them into a –no surprise- Black Truck. It looked like the kids were being forced to go with them. I just realized, they're all scarred up. I wonder why. The car started to drive off. I followed it.

Max's View

"Are we there yet?" Nudge asked me.

"No sweetie, we should be almost there though, I hope." I replied

Nina and Gazzy were chatting about something.

"Hey their moving again" Fang said looking at his laptop.

"Do they ever stop moving?" I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"I hope they're alright." I muttered.

"They'll be fine." He said. I grimaced.

"LAND HO!" Gazzy yelled from the front of the boat, Nina was standing next him. Angel smiled.

"Cool! A dock!" Nudge said, after recovering from her sea-sickness, "Were going to park their right? Because it looks safe, I mean it looks safer what if the dock collapses though once we get on? Mrmeh" I was saved from my ears bleeding by Grip, who put his hand over her mouth.  
We all climbed out of the boat. It was raining. The air smelled kind of like gas and um is that uh cinnamon? Webster climbed out last.

"Wow first time in Japan." He said.

"And maybe your last." I said. He looked at me.

"Im just saying we might not be able to come back after we find them." I said shrugging.

"They should be in a city called Nagasaki…..?" Fang said trying to pronounce Nagasaki.

"It's pronounced Naga-Saki" Victoria said.

"How did you know that?" He asked her.

"Emily told me, she can speak any language. Well except Spanish, she sucks at Spanish." She said.

"How does she know all the languages?" I asked.

"She had A LOT of free time." Victoria replied.

We flew for a bit until we saw a sign that said "Nagasaki." We only know that because of the translations at the bottom. Neat huh?


	24. Chapter 24

A letter from Emily(from my maximum ride)

Hey it's me! Well guess what? My story is going to come to an end soon. Well this part of it! The author is going to make a new story, well actually it's a new part to her series, well my series. So just a quick heads up about that! She's going to call it "My Maximum Ride: The Beginning of the End?" Cool huh? Their will be A LOT more characters.

Im still scared about fighting the flock, but it's either that or well be forced to watch them capture and kill them, or we can fight them and give them a warning so that they never come after us again, by us I mean me and Iggy. Well got a battle to prepare for, sadly.

Sincerely Emily.

"Uh Emily……What are you doing?" Iggy asked me.

"Huh? Oh uh just writing something." I said hitting enter and closing the laptop they let me use for a little why. I smiled at him. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked my smile faded.

"Nothing." He said and looked away. I looked at him; he was looking out the window of the new black car we were in. I frowned and looked out the other window. _I REALLY have to pee._ I thought to myself. Wait were did THAT come from? I groaned.

"Hey……um does that laptop get internet?" Iggy asked.

"Yah. Why?" I said turning to him.

"You can email people right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So you can go on fang's blog and email him telling him not to look for us right?" He asked.

"Yah I guess I can" I said opening the laptop. I typed them a warning and sent it.

Max's POV

We had stopped at a broken hotel. Wow what a dump, their isn't much left of this city, no wonder they took them here. I looked over at Fang.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I got an Email from….Emily and Iggy!" he said.

We all gathered around him as he read the Email out loud.

"Dear Flock, Please do NOT come after us. Or else. I cant tell you why, but do not come after us. We're fine. Signed Emily. P.S Iggy say's hi." He read.

We all looked at each other. "What does she mean "We're fine"?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Im not going to stop trying to find them though. Were are they now?" I asked.

"some were called Sashiiwa(I made that name up)" he said.

"where's that?" I asked.

"Just north from here." He said.

"Ok let's go!" I said and we flew off. A couple minuets later we arrived at Sashiiwa (sa-she-wa). We snuck in, it was quiet too quiet. We saw a black car pull in to a garage type thing. Out stepped a white-coat or a black-coat in his case. He opened the door and led two people out. _It's Emily and Iggy!_ I thought to myself. I looked at the rest of the flock. They nodded. We looked back over, but they were gone.

"Find them!" I whisper-yelled. We did find them, it took a while though.


	25. Chapter 25Traitors and Choices

Grips POV

I sighed.

"Were could they be?" I asked.

"I don't know….maybe um over there?" Angel guessed. "Yep I can here Emily's and Iggy's thoughts." She said and smiled.

"Well then why are we standing here? Let's go!" Max said while we ran to were angel thought they were.

"It's like a giant arena!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Yah it is I guess." Max said and turned to Angel "They're in there right?"

She nodded. We walked up to the door, sure enough there they were! WE opened the door, they stared then got depressed.

"They didn't Listen" Emily said her head in her hands.

I heard a white-coat whisper "Remember make it look serious."

I looked at Fang. He shrugged. I bit my lip.

Emily looked at Iggy, he nodded. They both smiled, in an Evil way. They got into a fighting like position.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"They work for us now" the white-coat said.

"What?!?!?!" We exclaimed.

"It's not like it was our choice the MADE us." Emily said timidly. She sighed. We stared at them.

"And now you guys are going to fight." The white-coat said. We looked at each other.

"I don't want to fight them though" Angel whined.

"I know sweetie we will take care of them, and we'll bring them back to." Max said to her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Emily asked tauntingly. She grinned. Max charged forward. Emily dodged and hit her in the back of her neck.

"MAX!" Fang yelped. I made a sword appear and threw it to him. He charged her. Right when the sword was about it hit, she caught the blade.

"Don't you wish you would have listened?" She said. He watched as blood came from her hand and ran down her arm. Man, imagine what the inside of the glove would look like. "Oh yeah Iggy can see now." She said with a smile, a real smile not an evil one.


End file.
